


La victoria de los "traidores".

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Au-Los titanes ganan, reacciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: PERCY JACKSON hizo su elección, confio en Luke, confío en Annabeth, le dio el cuchillo, pero Kronos lucho y ganó sobre Luke, qué pasará en un mundo dónde los titanes ganaron??Lea para descubrir.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Ethan Nakamura, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Kronos
Kudos: 1





	1. La decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfruten, por cierto Ethan no fue arrojado de un precipicio.

Capitulo 1. La decisión PERCY

Confíe en Luke, le entregue el cuchillo maldito a Luke, me quede, vulnerable, frente a el; Luke lo toma con cuidado y luego con...fuerza??Subo la mirada, sus ojos son dorados, Kronos.  
"Gracias Perseo, no creo haberlo logrado sin ti, ganaste tu vida" Luego detiene el tiempo y le lanza la daga al corazón de Annabeth, grito, intentando moverme en vano. "Tú, niña tonta, intentaste matarme" Le dice a Annabeth, luego voltea a Grover que tiene entre brazos a Ethan"Mm, qué haré con ustedes?? Matarlos?, no Nakamura, levantate, trataste de traicionarme, pero me has servido bien, estás perdonado", señala distraidamente una esquina. Vuelve a Grover "Y tú, no has hecho nada grave, pero tienes a Pan en tu interior, eso es peligroso, muerto" Grito en cuanto llegue a escucho reanudo mi lucha, Grover crusa su mirada conmigo y me sonríe triste, luego siento nuestro vínculo romperse, lloro tan fuerte como puedo, cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme en algo más; escucho un CRACK y sé que se acabo, no me quedan más, Annie, Grover, me derrumbo y rompo a llorar.  
Escucho movimiento a mi alrededor.  
"Lleven a Perseo a una celda, cómoda, hasta que se acostumbre, y manden a limpiar, ah- lo escucho voltear y chasquear los dedos, siento poder liberado y me siento más libre, pero menos protejido.-Ya pueden llevarselo" Dos brazos me levantan y me llevan a un lugar, no trato de ver salidas, de qué sirve ya perdí. Mantengo la cabeza gacha.  
"Percy?" Escucho la voz de Ethan, "Percy, este es tu cuarto hasta que te acostumbres, tendrás mejores cosas a su tiempo, pero..." Me mira nerviosamente, cuando ve que bo muestro interés y me siento miserable, me deja, echando vistazos, luego se va y me derrumbo, no serví de nada, papá tenía razón, soy un error, no hago nada bien, todo lo que toco se destruye


	2. Qué hago ahora??

Capitulo 2.Qué hago ahora????

PERCY 

Me siento en el centro de la habitación, es una habitación gris con puertas , hay un cuarto en el lado derecho, seguramente el baño, un sofá, una cama, hilos para manualidades y algunos libros, también hay un mueble con ropa, un escritorio con lápices, pinturas, tijeras, plumas, colores y hojas de color y blancas, algunos tapices, instrumentos musicales, telas, un pequeño yacussi y un mini-bar. No está mal, pero aún así me siento deprimido, no tengo a Annabeth, a Grover, fui estúpido al pensar que ganaríamos, qué bobo, qué tonto fui, debimos que quedarnos, me levanto y me dirijo a la cama, que es de un azul oscuro con cojines y un panda 🐼 de peluche, agarro al panda y me sumerjo en lágrimas, eventualmente llego al reino de Morfeo.

ETHAN 

Voy a visitar a Percy para darle de comer, no quiero, pero debo hacerlo, ayer, cuando perdió, Percy se...rindió, se evaporó, arrastró los pies y tenía la cabeza gacha, se veía destrozado y yo no sabia qué hacer, sin él yo estaría muerto, y ahora está vacío por dentro, en parte porque no pelee, pelee pero cuando fui perdonado lo acepte rápidamente.

Entre a la habitación gris, Percy esta dormido en su cama, abrazando el panda 🐼 que pusimos, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas; una perversa parte de mi me decía que todo esta equilibrado, que ESTO es el precio para el balanze. Me acerque a la figura dormida, se veía igual que ayer, pero, siempre quise hacer algo con Percy, me diriji a su forma durmiente y tome su rostro entre mis manos, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y...lo bese, saboree sus labios, que tenían un sabor a calamelo salado, chocolate y fresas, gemi en sus labios al sabor, mordi el inferior y luego...

.   
.   
.   
Me cachetearon.  
Percy me miraba con los ojos abiertos, una mano en sus hinchados labios y parecía no moverse.   
"Porqué...porqué hiciste eso??" Me miro confuso mi rostro.  
"Yoooo- movi una mano para señalarnos- solo quería hacerlo, lo siento, en serio, no..."  
"Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer" Me dolió un poco, pero asentí.Señalé la comida.   
"Te traje algo que comer, creo que tendrás hambre" Él asintió y se movió, comiendo la comida que le traje.  
"Gracias Ethan, traen a todos comida??" No. No supe qué responder, la respuesta es no, le traemos comida a él, porque es responsable de que Kronos ganara, él hizo posible nuestra victoria y es absolutamente miserable por eso.   
"Ethan? Les traen a los demás?"Respire hondo.   
" No" Él me miró con horror y dejo su comida a un lado.  
"Entonces yo tampoco comeré" Se levantó y se fue al escritorio. Suspire.   
"Así no funciona, debes obedecer y estarás bien, fuiste perdonado y acojido, pero estás a PRUEBA, si quieres sobrevivir, debes aprender nuestros ritos y tradiciones" Percy no se movio, solo respiró más fuerte.  
"No quiero" Me acerque a él.  
"Tarde o temprano Kronos vendrá y si no te comportas, te matará,"  
"Entonces que lo haga"  
Suspire.   
"Come, les gustafia que lo hicieras"   
Y me fui.


End file.
